Glowing
by hyuna-ssi
Summary: Cerita tentang anak anak SMA yang sebenarnya adalah agen rahasia yang dilindungi oleh pemerintah konoha. Mereka mendapatkan misi yang tidak mereka duga akan sangat sulit, more? just read! / Dont Like dont read- leave a review please


Hello~

Aku datang lagi dengan FF baru/? Setelah baca ff lama tiba tiba ide itu hilang begitu saja jadinya aku delete storynya hehe, maaf ya.

Yaudah langsung aja ya

Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

 **Chapter 1 : Glowing**

Kicauan burung terdengar sangat indah dipagi itu, hembusan udara pun sangat sejuk membuat hati merasa tenang dan bahagia. Namun tidak dengan gadis berambut yang bisa dibilang aneh, pink. Ya itulah warna rambut gadis yang sekarang sedang terburu buru itu.

Kedua kakinya terus saja berjalan dengan terburu buru menuju ke kantin, Haruno Sakura atau biasa dipanggil sakura ini sedang menuju ke Kantin dimana semua temannya sedang menunggu dia untuk sekedar berbincang ataupun makan.

Dia termasuk salah satu siswa yang populer disekolahnya karena keberadaan perkumpulannya atau sebut saja mereka GLOWING. Tapi jangan anggap mereka remeh dan hanya anak remaja biasa. Mereka adalah sekumpulan remaja yang sangat ahli dalam misi misi berbahaya, ya mereka adalah seorang agen.

Tetapi hanya mereka saja yang tahu bahwa mereka adalah glowing karena keberadaan mereka sangat dirahasiakan oleh pemerintah. Glowing terdiri dari 12 orang. sakura pun sampai di kantin dan mencari dimana teman temannya lalu kakinya mulai berjalan kearah pojok kantin dimana teman temannya sedang berkumpul disana.

"hai teman teman" sapa sakura kepada teman temannya

"hai sakura ayo duduk disini" Ujar seseorang berambut blonde dan diikat kebelakang menyisakan poni yang menutupi sebelah matanya, dia Yamanaka Ino atau kalian panggil saja dia ino. Gadis ini memiliki keahlian khusus yang sama dengan sakura, mereka mudah mendapatkan informasi untuk misi mereka.

Sakura pun duduk disebelah ino, dia melihat kegiatan teman temannya yang sangat sibuk. Ada sasuke yang sedang sibuk bermain dengan ponselnya, lalu hinata dan naruto yang sedang pacaran lalu ada kiba yang sibuk dengan laptopnya.

Sakura melihat shikamaru yang sedang berbicara serius dengan neji, sakura pun yang penasaran akhirnya bertanya dengan pelan agar tidak ada satupun murid disekolah ini yang tahu

"shikamaru apa kita ada misi baru?" shikamaru yang merasa namanya dipanggil pun melihat kearah sakura

"Ya kau benar sekali sakura, tadi kakashi menelfonku dan meminta kita untuk segera datang ke markas Glowing sepulang sekolah nanti sepertinya kita akan mendapatkan misi yang hebat dan susah kali ini, karena nada bicaranya sangat serius" Ucap Shikamaru

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya tanda ia mengerti lalu shikamaru melanjutkan perbincangannya dengan neji

Sai, Shino dan Gaara sedang asik bercanda, suara tawa mereka sangat besar dan menganggu murid murid di Konoha International High School ini sebab seluruh mata memandang kearah mereka. Namun mereka tetap tidak peduli dengan tatapan yang diberikan oleh murid murid sekolah ini toh mereka hanya bercanda kan?

"sakura kau belum memesan makanan atau minuman sekalipun mau kutemani?" Ujar Temari yang sedang membaca bukunya, walaupun terlihat membaca buku, sebenarnya ia tidak sedang membaca buku melainkan hanya membukanya saja

"tidak usah temari, aku akan memesan sendiri" setelah menjawab pertanyaan temarin sakura pun berdiri dan menuju ke counter tempat ia akan memesan makanan dan minum. Belum sampai di counyter tersebut sakura sudah mendapatkan telfon dari nomor yang ia tidak kenal, penasaran sakura pun mengangkatnya

"halo siapa ini" tanya sakura

"kalian semua akan mati, tidak akan ada yang bisa mengetahui kami bahkan membunuh kami, jangan harap kalian bisa menyelesaikan misi ini, kalian akan mati" dengan kata terakhir itu telfon pun dimatikan oleh si penelfon misterius itu

Sakura langsung menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri guna mencari siapa yang mencurigakan namun tak ada satupun yang mencurigakan dimatanya

'siapa ini? Kenapa dia mengatakan seperti itu' batin sakura

Sementara itu teman teman sakura memperhatikan sakura sejak ia mendapatkan telfon dan melihat sakura mencari siapa penelfon itu mereka yakin pasti ada yang tidak beres dengan telfon tersebut.

"sakura kemarilah" suara baritone yang ditunggu tunggu akhirnya keluar juga, ya suara uchiha sasuke. Mendengar ucapan tersebut sontak sakura langsung kembali ke meja tempat teman temannya tadi lalu duduk dikursinya tadi

"ada apa sakura? Ada masalah?" Tanya shikamaru dengan tenang

Sakura mengangguk dan menjelaskan bahwa ia mendapat telfon terror yang bilang bahwa mereka akan mati dan tidak akan menyelesaikan misi mereka

"Tidak!" Teriak naruto yang kesal dengan penjelasan sakura barusan "kita tidak akan sekalipun mati ataupun gagal dalam misi kita, dia pikir dia siapa huh?" pukulan dikepala naruto pun ia rasakan sehabis dia berkata begitu

"baka naruto kenapa berteriak seperti itu? Nanti kalau satu sekolah tahu, habislah kita. Kita ini agen rahasia naruto jadi tidak boleh ada satupun yang tahu kecuali pemerintah" ujar Ino

Tiba tiba saja pembicaraan mereka dihentikan oleh dering ponsel sakura yang menandakan adanya pesan masuk. Sakura membuka ponselnya dan mendapatkan pesan yang berisi foto glowing yang berlumuran darah, seketika itu juga sakura pucat, yang lain pun merasa kesal terutama naruto yang sudah mengepalkan tangan

"sepulang ini kita harus segera memberi tahu kakashi tentang masalah ini" ujar shikamaru

Siapa sebenarnya yang mengirim pesan?

Apa maksudnya?

Bersambung~~~~

Maaf ya semuanya chapternya masih pendek banget, nanti dipanjangiin kok

Jangan Lupa review ya semuanya^^

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!^^

Hyuna , 18:43


End file.
